


The Device

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Recovery, Verbal Abuse, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: While I’m on my nostalgia hype and have a larger creative flow than I’ve had all summer; Shego realizes that she has a habit of beating on Drakken’s self-esteem and makes an effort to stop.





	The Device

It doesn’t come easily to her.These things never really have. She almost wishes that she could take up her Miss Go persona, or easier still, that she could be struck by the Electron Magneto Accelerator again. She stares at Drakken and she knows what kind of words will come out. 

The man is tinkering with yet another one of his useless devices. She fights the urge to cringe, she doesn’t even want to know what this one will do. Doesn’t want to know what kind of villous--and she uses that word loosely--plot that he has concocted. 

“Shego can you hand me the...the...you know the thingy that does the stuff?”

Shego looks about the room before deciding on an item to hand him. 

“Thank you.” He says without looking. He begins bashing at a nail with a spoon. He does this a few times before it dawns upon him. “Shego, what is this?”

“It’s a spoon.” She shrugs. “Ya know, common kitchen utensil. Can be used to do stuff.”

“No, no.” He grumbles. “I need a tool that does this stuff,” he motions to the jutting nail. “Not the kitchen stuff.” 

“Maybe you should be a little more specific.” Shego suggests. She watches him sulk over to his tool kit and pull out a hammer, all the while grumbling something something about annoying, sassy sidekicks. 

It puts a twinge in her heart, dark as it may be. The sidekick. Is that all she is? Just the snarky sidekick. She is rather tired of being only the sidekick. She supposes that the constant sarcasm and biting remarks don’t help her case. Yet she can’t keep them from slipping from her lips, not when they come so naturally. 

“Other thingy.” Drakken requests. “drill.” He specifies. 

This time she silently plucks it from its spot and tosses it to him. He fumbles with it before catching it, only to drop it in the end. Shego sighs and wonders all over again, why she is so drawn to him. Why he makes her feel…

She doesn’t want to admit it. 

Not to herself. 

Not to him. 

A clunk and a bang cut through her musing. “Oh for the love of all things evil!” He exclaims, tossing his hands into the air (drill flying clear across the room) and kicking the device. 

She thinks she said a helpful, “here, let me.” But the look on his face tells her that it had probably been closer to a condescending, “give me that.” The sort that made him feel useless. With a pout he retrieves and hands her the drill. 

She runs her fingers through her hair, wondering just what is wrong with her. Drakken has a few screws loose, he isn’t the sharpest tool in his collection, that is for certain. But he doesn’t deserve her verbal beat downs. 

Her verbal abuse. 

Her stomach lurches. But that is what it is; abuse. 

That’s what she is, an abuser. 

When had her affectionate quips turned into degrading insults? Why can’t she just express love? Why does she tear at his self-esteem when she tries to say kind things? She sees it in his eyes that she is breaking him down. It is worse that she has seen in his eyes love, or at least, care for her. Perhaps, that is why her words cut so deep. She wants to stop, truly, she does. She has to. She swallows, hard. 

She hands him the drill once more because she has to start somewhere. “You’ll get it. I know that you can.” She has a feeling that it sounds patronizing. 

“Are you mocking me!?” He masks his hurt with yelling. 

For once she doesn’t yell back. 

For once she doesn’t offer sarcasm. 

“No.” She replies uncharacteristically softly. “For once, I’m not.” She pauses. “If you really can’t get it, I will.” Quickly she adds, “free of charge and sass.” 


End file.
